Alice Cullen in wonderland
by Josephine Cullen
Summary: Alice is hunting when she sees the white rabbit. following the rabbit, she falls down the rabbit hole to find herself in Wonderland. But when she learns there was more Alice's before her, she is determined to prove she is THE Alice! P.O.V of Alice (except from second chapter)
1. Down the rabbit hole

I was sprinting through the woods, hot on Jasper's heals; there was no way he was getting that stag before me. He looked back at me and smiled, glad to see I was still behind him; I smiled mockingly and growled, speeding up till I was side by side with him. I spat my hair out of my mouth; nothing was going to distract me from getting that stag, nothing. I was just getting ahead of Jasper by an inch, when I saw something very peculiar. A rabbit. A white rabbit. The fact that the rabbit was white was odd enough but – was it just my hunger affecting my eyes? Or was that rabbit in a waistcoat? I let Jasper go ahead of me, chasing the stag; he hadn't seen what I had. I came suddenly to a halt as the rabbit stopped and looked over his shoulder and waved his paw at me, indicating I should follow him. Why, in the name of the volturi, would I want to follow a rabbit in a checked waistcoat? I did follow the rabbit anyhow, maybe my thirst was playing with my sight, but the sooner I caught the rabbit, the sooner I could quench my thirst. I ran after the rabbit, and he ran in front of me, boy that rabbit is quick. I ran as fast as my vampire legs would allow and soon, the rabbit disappeared, through a very large hole, under a tree. The hole was big enough to allow me a safe passage that would certainly lead me to a cornered rabbit. I rolled m eyes, knowing I was going to have to go on hands and knees to reach the rabbit in the waistcoat. Relentlessly, I crawled through the base of the tree and fell. I screamed, I wasn't a big fan of falling, especially if the fall was never-ending, just as this one appeared to be. I was falling, falling, falling. Either the whole was very deep, or I was falling very slowly. Somehow, it was light in this never-ending hole, because I could see all my surroundings. The sides of the tunnel where occupied with shelves and cupboards, as if someone actually lived here. There was a long row of Jars and one actually labelled, vampire-food. I picked it up, but alas it was empty. I didn't want to drop the jar, in case it killed someone when it finally reached the ground, so instead I placed it neatly into one of the cupboards as I fell past it. Wow, after a fall like this, I shall think nothing of tumbling down the stairs back home! Down, down, down, the fall was continues. Even though I AM a vampire, I did go to school over 60 times and I know that If I keep falling, I will end up in Australia. Maybe I'm almost there, anytime now I will come out of the opposing Rabbit hole, upside down, and find myself in Australia. Then I'd have to run all the way back home. It would take me about 8 weeks and I'm sure my family would notice my absence during that time. Oh dear, oh dear, what was I to do? I was thinking about Jasper, pondering weather or not he was still chasing the stag, or if he'd already killed it and brought it back home, to show off, only to notice my absences and drive him mad. Then there was a sudden thump! I found myself in a pile of twigs and leaves. Few, the fall had finally come to an end. I stood up and shook myself off of dried leaves and pulled the twigs out of my hair. I marched to my left, in no clue of where I was going, to find a dead end, casually; I turned the opposite direction and marched until I found something. Looking up I could see a small speck of light and wondered weather or not I'd ever see my family again.


	2. Back home

P.O.V of Jasper. I was so into catching that stag that I hardly noticed Alice falling back. I didn't think much of it; she was never the best runner. The stag tried to run towards the cliff, but I was almost there. I smiled to myself; Rosalie and Edward owe me seven bucks! You see we had a bet on who is going to catch the stag, Rosalie and Edward placed a bet on Alice. Emmett, Esme and Carlisle, placed a bet on me. They were not going to be sorry. The stag was inches away. Just a little further. I leaped and caught the pathetic animal in a headlock, sinking my jaws into its throat, I could feel my thirst beginning to cease. I lifted my head, my eyes closed, tasting the freshness on my tongue. "Ha, beat that Alice!" I smiled and opened my eyes, but Alice was no place to be seen. "Alice?" I ran, back the way I came, forgetting about my tasty snack. I ran all the way back to the house, positive that Alice would be there. There sat my family, everyone, except Alice. "Jasper! What's wrong?" Esme asked as she saw my startled expression. "Alice," I told her, my heart tearing in two, "Alice is gone,"


	3. The beautiful Garden

P.O.V of Alice

* * *

I found myself in a large hall, which was lit up by a row of lamps, hanging from the ceiling. There were doors surrounding the hall, and when I went all the way down the left side and back up on the right side, trying every door, I walked sadly; down again, they were all locked. I wondered if I'd ever get back home. Then I came upon a small, three legged table, made completely out of glass, I wondered how I had not noticed it before. On the transparent surface was nothing but a small key. I picked it up gently, it was way too small to fit into the locks, or maybe the locks were way too big for the key. Come to think of it, I didn't know how big I was everything in this room was rather small for me, as if it was built for a child. Either I had grown or the room was small. I had no idea what was what. I looked around the room to find a small dolls house that was so like a real mansion that had shrunk several sizes. In fact it looked like my Uncle Albert's house. Maybe I _had _grown and maybe this _was_ Uncle Albert's house. I could hardly knock on his door, he would sure to have a heart-attack. Oh wait vampires can't have a heart-attack. I was sure going mental. I tried to think of appropriate ways to address my uncle. _Excuse me sir, I'm Alice, I've grown since you last saw me. _No that sounded wrong. _Hello, uncle, Albert, do, you have a magnifying glass, I can hardly see your cat! _No that was completely wrong, what was up with me, I surely wasn't this dumb when I woke up. Or was I? To my amazement, the tiny key fit the tiny keyhole of the small mansion. I did knock first, but it didn't open. Now thinking on it, why did I knock on a dolls house? The door swung open, and I saw that through the hall, was the back door, that was fully open, and there was a beautiful garden on the other side with so many exotic plants. It was where I wanted to be. Sighing, I closed the door, seeing as I was so big and the door was so small. I stared about the room again there was a small vile of red liquid on the glass table. "Funny, it wasn't there before" I clearly stated, but it sounded more like a question than a fact. It was clearly printed 'drink me' in lovely neat handwriting that I'm sure Emmet couldn't attempt in 10000 years. Well it was easier said than done. This could have been a human drink, or maybe poison. It didn't look harmful; in fact it looked like blood, clean blood at that. I unscrew the lid and the aroma hit me strong in the face. It was defiantly blood. It was still warm as if it had only just come from a body. It didn't actually state if it was animal blood or human blood but right now it didn't matter. I raised it to my cold lips. It was so sweet and clean that I finished it off quickly. I placed the empty bottle back on to the table. It had grown! The table was now up to my neck. I looked down at my hands. They were defiantly smaller, and closer towards the ground then they were ten seconds ago. I was shrinking. To my delight, I found I was small enough to fit into the dolls house. O GOSH! I've shrunken out my clothes. I found myself in a giant mountain of my large clothes. How embarrassing! I founded my giant scarf, and used it as a giant dress. It was very long and trailed behind me for several meters. I wondered how my family would feel if they saw me this small. I think Emmet would laugh hysterically at me. Rosalie would start crying. Carlisle would probably take me to his office for studying. Esme would probably start making me clothes that would fit a nine inch Me, Jasper would probably freak out and stare at me and Edward would shake his head as if it were my entire fault I'm this small. I twisted the handle, but it was locked oh no! I had left they key on the glass table next to the bottle. I looked up, helplessly. I realized I was sitting on a box. I lifted the lid easily, with my vampire strength, even though I was tiny. In it was a small cake, saying 'eat me.' Yeah right, that was so going to happen . . . not. I'd learned my lesson, about food that persuaded me to eat or drink it. Food shouldn't even _be_ persuading me to eat it, it wasn't natural. Instead, I had another Idea. I spun, doing a back-flip in mid air, and on my way doing, I hammered my fist into one of the glass legs of the table. It did as I wished. As the leg broke, the table tilted and the key came sliding off. I ran backwards, making it possible for me to catch the key. A smile of relief, spread wide across my face as the little gold key landed in my palm. I half ran, half skipped to the doll house, still practicing lines to Uncle Albert, as I slid the key into the lock. As the door opened, I decided to check the bedrooms, in case they had something I could use as a dress instead of my scarf. The bedroom was pure white. The double bed was gorgeous. And there were five mirrored wardrobes absolutely filled with clothes. I looked at every garment over twice to see what would go best. I wish Rosalie were here, she'd help me. At last I chose a beautiful silk, silver, long top, black legging, a dark pink cardigan and matching shoes. I saw a beautiful pearl necklace that I fell in love with immediately. Well it was just a doll house, and I was only taking it into the garden. I decided to pack a bag, just in case I was adventuring outside the garden. I packed an extra load of clothes that I was sure going to need, if there were no way to get home. I packed some red vials similar to the first, I might need them. I suddenly nipped back outside, not closing the door to grab one of the growing-cakes. I might need to grow. I looked about the kitchen and packed a sharp kitchen knife into my new, black, leather satchel. Just before I left, I found a box of matches and packed them, who knows when they'll come it handy? As soon as my bag was full, I headed out to the garden.

* * *

A/N

Please review


End file.
